gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 12
Squashed dangos are not dangos anymore, stupid rascal (第一印象がいい奴にロクな奴はいない, dai ichi inshou ga ii yakko ni roku na yatsu wa inai) is the twelfth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Otose gets a new helper at her shop named Catherine, a cat-eared amanto. Plot When Otose is about to close her shop for the night after the final customer has left, she spots a "stray cat" in the alley and invites her to come in the shop to feed her with left-overs. In the next scene, she is scolding once more Gin for not paying the rent and asks for her money, with Kagura eating more and increasing his debt. The Yorozuya then spot a cat-eared Amanto, Catherine. She was the stray cat Otose invited and has hired her as her new helper. Later, when a customer asks for Catherine to go and buy him some cigars, we see that various registers in some shops across Edo have their money missing and Catherine is jumping across the rooftops hinting that she is a thief. Back in the Yorozuya, Shinpachi is starving and is talking to Gin about going to a cheaper place and to get something to eat, but it turns out he was spoking to a silver wig, cleverly made by Gin. Gin confronts Catherine in the street, when a police officer comes asking about the robberies. He informs the Yorozuya and Otose that the robber may be an Amanto close in that area. Later that night, Gin is having problems with his stomach and spots Catherine in her thief-suit getting off Otose's shop. Shinpachi, Kagura and Otose join the scene shortly after and they find out that Catherine has betrayed them and stolen Otose's savings. The Yorozuya hijack a taxi and they pursue Catherine on her scooter. They ultimately end in the harbour and the taxi falls in the water. When Catherine is about to escape, she is confronted by Otose. Catherine insults her telling that she is too kind and bad people like her will take advantage of her. Otose responds by saying that this is her character and can't change who she is. She then narrates how she met with Gintoki in the past. As she was visiting her husband's grave to put some dangos there, Gintoki is seen in a near grave asking for the dangos. Otose says that they belong to her husband so he should ask him. Gin responds "Dead men don't talk". He then thanks her for the dangos and promises that he will protect her. Catherine is not moved by it and is trying to run over Otose. However, Gintoki jumps out of the sea, raising his sword to Catherine and protecting Otose before she is hit. Catherine is arrested, but Otose kindly says to her that she can come back if she really wants it after her sentence. The Episode ends with Otose erasing Gin's debt and the rent for the next month and Gin promising to pay the month after the next. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose *Catherine (debut) Trivia References Category:Episodes